


Night In

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Movie Night, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [International Fanworks Day 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/4770)

"C'mon, Reesh, hurry up; the film's about to start," Paul yelled from the living room.

"Coming," Richard called back, even as he shook his head over his ever-excitable partner, an amused smile curving his lips gently.

He poured their Valentine's Day chocolates into a bowl and carried it through, with two steaming mugs of coffee. Paul was all but bouncing up and down on the sofa in his excitement, grin brightening his face as Richard sat beside him. Paul leant in, gave Richard an Eskimo kiss before the opening credits of Star Trek started to roll upon the TV screen.


End file.
